Never and Nowhere
by Glittery-Bubbles
Summary: A spoilt princess. An arrogant prince. They were defintely not made for each other and personally they're happy to stay apart. The question isn't how long till love, it's how long till I can say goodbye!
1. I'm going to marry WHO?

Hello! Yes it's me the one and only Crystal! Thank you, thank you! I do love applause. Now I'm sure you know that I would love some reviews so if you want to know what's is going to happen (and I'm sure you do) you better review! I know it even rhymed. What can I say? I'm multi-talented. Anyway don't fear about 'An Army Man's Daughter' I will update without fail providing I get my required amount of reviews. Yes! Muahaha I'm watching you! O.K. I just read that and I sound very weird but I'm sure all you wonderful people understand me! Now remember review it only takes two seconds and see you soon!

Chapter 1- I'm going to marry WHO?

Mimi sat with her chin in her hand and stared out the window. It was such a beautiful day, little puffy white clouds floated against a clear blue sky and a gentle breeze ruffled the tree branches. Mimi couldn't help feeling discontented though. No matter how beautiful the day was it could never distract her from the thought that there was no one for her to share it with. "It's not like there is anything wrong with being alone," she sighed to herself. "Only after a while it does tend to get a bit monotonous." Just then a young girl peeped her head in. Her purple hair was done up in a rough bun and Mimi couldn't help but wince at her clothes, surely even maids could wear better clothes then this? A smile crossed her face in spite of it though because after all a lonely princess can't afford to be too picky with her friends. Not unless she wants to spend the whole of her life in lonely solitude.

For once though Yolie didn't seem to care about dressing Mimi up 'just so' and making sure her hair was done 'just the right way.' At least she didn't care about that until she told Mimi what she was just bursting to say. "Oh Mimi! Oh Mimi darling you'll never guess what's happened! Of course it's running like fire through the kitchens. Even the scullery maids know of it but then when I heard it I got such a turn! I was sure it wasn't true but I've checked and double-checked and I'm sure the facts are right. Most of them anyway. Isn't it surprising Mimi dearest? I never realised you were growing up so fast! Why it seems just yesterday we were little kids peering at each other from behind the curtains! And to think you're no older then me! Though I suppose when you're a princess it's a bit different…Oh goodness! Look at the time! I have to be getting you ready Mimi before it is too late…!" Mimi grabbed Yolie and shook her…hard.

"Yolie what are you talking about?"

Yolie just looked at her strangely. "You don't understand? You haven't even heard a rumour?"

Mimi sighed in exasperation. "Trust me Yolie I am so in the dark about this it is not even funny."

Yolie shook her head " I'll say it's not funny! Mimi darling you're betrothed and you don't even know about it!"

Several seconds later several birds flew away in alarm from the tree branches closest to Mimi's bedroom window, a few floors down a mirror cracked.

Mimi paced her bedroom floor nervously bangles clinking together while Yolie tried to calm her down. "Don't worry Mimi. I'm sure everything will turn out fine. You look beautiful after all, he's sure to like you."

Mimi turned to Yolie in amazement. "Do you think I'm afraid he won't like me? Yolie dear you're my best and only friend but that's going a little too far! There is no doubt in my mind that he'll like me, the question is will I like him?"

Yolie smiled a little uncertainly. " I've heard he's very cute and all the reports say his personality is charming."

Mimi laughed rather highly. " Never believe reports Yolie. It's like the first lesson you learn when you're a princess. I mean can you believe that a report said I was a spoilt lonely princess who moped around in her room all day and was prone to nervous breakdowns! Does that sound like me Yolie? DOES IT!"

Yolie backed away looking distinctly scared. "Mimi dear you just calm down while I fetch you some breakfast. Have a look at yourself in the mirror you do look lovely and you wouldn't want to spoil the effect with frown. 'Put on a happy face tra la la la!' "

Seeing Mimi's mutinous look she ran out the door without further ado.

Mimi walked down the grand staircase to the throne room feeling very anxious. Pausing to look herself over in the gilt framed mirror before she went in she smiled at her reflection. "At least you'll never let me down," she said sadly. She loved the way her green dress hugged her arms showing off her pretty shoulders. The roses stitched down the side were a lovely touch and she though the pink satin slippers just peeping out from beneath hem made the outfit perfect. Her face wasn't too bad either. Sure the eyeliner made her big eyes look even bigger but their beautiful colour made up for that. She specially liked her mouth, it was like a little rosebud in her sweet face. Feeling rather pleased with herself she thought, "I hope he appreciates what he's getting!" And with a sniff she swept inside.

Gliding up to her mother and father as she had been instructed she placed a kiss on both their cheeks and said 'good morning.' She hoped they noticed and realised the stiff way she said it meant she was _very _displeased with them. Then sitting in her throne she looked at the main doors expectantly. Looking around the throne room she noticed that it seemed extra clean and that several new expensive portraits had been put up. Surprised she thought, "They must really want to impress them!" Noticing Yolie peeking out from the servants' staircase and jumping up and down excitedly Mimi rolled her eyes. "Really," she thought. "Yolie is a sweet girl but she can be so immature sometimes." Catching Yolie's eye she saw Yolie grin widely and point to her smiling face nodding. Shaking her head amusedly she grinned back only to have it fade of her face like runny scrambled eggs off a pan as trumpets blared, the door opened and she saw who was standing on the doorstep.


	2. My Worst Nightmare

**JyouraKoumi- **Err I like red?

**RainaElboki- **Thankyou! I love sweet stories! I was going to make this a Michi but Matt is just what I was thinking the prince would be like sooo… Enjoy your lollipop!

**Glroy Nizenea- **Thanks! I really appreciate comments like that so I can make my story more enjoyable for everyone! I mean I like comments like that if they're said politely so please don't all start giving me rude reviews (I'm sure you won't)

**Bubbles05- **Thankyou!

So sorry about 'An Army Man's Daughter' everyone I was planning to update tonight but it's on my laptop and my laptop is not here so tomorrow I promise! Anyway everyone enjoy this chapter and review, review, review! I'd love at least to have 10 reviews which means only 6 people need to review! Surely you can do that? So lets go on with the story!

Chapter 2- My Worst Nightmare

Mimi got up from her throne, cheeks reddening and stood there almost paralysed with shock as she stared at the handsome young man standing in the doorway.

"You…" she managed to croak out. Then realising how pathetic her voice sounded she screeched out again. "You! Mother do you see who's standing on our doorstep? DO YOU SEE HIM?

Her mother smiled patiently, "Yes I see him dear."

"Mother it's him! That horrible little freak who tortured me when I was smaller! Don't you remember mother? He hid my cute pussy in the barn! He locked me in the bathroom, he fed my goldfish to the dog, he gave Tia oatmeal when he knew it gave her a rash, he broke my little jewellery box, he pushed me in the pond…"  
Mimi's little tirade was broken when the young man joined in. "It's not like you were an angel either! You pulled my hair to make it longer. You tried to dress me up in your disgusting clothes, you were so spoilt you couldn't even swim! Besides that you were a silly little cry-baby and you deserved everything you've got."

Mimi gaped at him cheeks going in and out like a puffer fish. It was likely she hadn't been talked to like that in…well since the last time she saw him! Finally she turned back to her parents and angrily shouted, "It's not good enough! Father I want him out of here NOW!"

Her father didn't look at all perturbed; he threw a jovial grin in the direction of the smirking boy and said calmly, "Mimi that is simply not the way to treat your fiancée."

For a moment Mimi didn't seem to comprehend. She pointed to the boy and back to herself nodding. Her parents nodded back and for that one minute they looked like a bunch of absurd nodding dolls. Then Mimi made a choking sound in her throat, threw one more furious glance at her 'fiancée' and ran up the stairs, skirts whipping out behind her. There was a seconds silence and then…

"It's such a pleasure to see you again!"

"I know! Time simply flies doesn't it? And Maria you haven't aged a bit!

"Same to you darling but look at little Yamato he's all grown up!"

"What about Mimi dear? She's a very beautiful young woman! Isn't she dear?" she accompanied this with a hard jog of her elbow as she smiled fiercely at Matt.

"What…? Oh err yeah that's absolutely right!"

Mimi's parents looked happily at each other. "And how do you feel about this betrothal Yamato?"

"Hmm? The betrothal? Pretty good joke wasn't it?" The grin started to fade as he notice the looks his parents were exchanging.

"Wait a minute. It was a joke wasn't it? You don't seriously think me and Mimi _I mean _Mimi and I could be in the same _room_ for more then a few seconds?"

His mother said mildly, " Well you can try Yamato dear can't you?"

He stared looking almost like Mimi for a minute before he exploded "YOU ARE ALL DAMN CRAZY! MIMI AND ME WILL NEVER GET MARRIED! NEVER NEVER, NEVER!" Turning he sped out the front doors and into the garden.

The kings and queens smiled. "They took that pretty well don't you agree?

"By the way Maria did you lock the gate? We don't want out little Yamato escaping!" said Matt's father looking concerned.

"Don't worry. Those two are going to be stuck together for a long time yet."

Mimi was in her room pacing again when she heard a yell that could rival her own coming from downstairs. Peering out the window she noticed…_that boy _racing down the main path. "Humph! Well it's not like I want to marry you either!" she grumbled. She didn't know what her parents were thinking making such an important decision for her! "How could they choose him? They know that we hate each other! How could they sacrifice my happiness for their own pleasure?"

There was a timid knock at the door. Wearily Mimi called, "Come in!"

Yolei entered looking a bit worried.

"Mimi don't look so gloomy. Do you know something? I bet your parents are just trying this out. In the end if you don't want to marry Matt they're not going to make you!"

Mimi looked up sadly, "What if they do Yolei? All my life I've dreamed of meeting my prince charming who'd be handsome, charming, kind, gentle…and now all I've got to look forward to is him."

Yolei smiled dreamily. "Well you can't say he's not handsome!"

Mimi gave up. It was easy enough for Yolei; she was free to make her own choices even if she was a maid. Then Yolei snapped out of her reverie. "Why don't you go talk to him Mimi? Maybe you can come to some sort of truce!"

Mimi snorted, "Yeah right! I have a better idea. Why don't I just go kill him and that will solve all our problems."

Yolei gasped, "Mimi do you know how much trouble that would cause? Not to mention how disappointed your parents will be in you and…"

"Oh stop it Yolei I was joking. I'm going to go talk to him now OK?" Catching sight of Yulee's sceptical face she added. "Only talk!" Inching to the door she said. "I'm-going…NOW!" Laughing she sped down the doorway and out into the garden. She loved teasing Yolei she was so gullible. Now all she had to do was find her dead fiancée. Oops did she say dead? Must be wishful thinking. Not noticing a paving stone sticking slightly out of the ground Mimi tripped, she closed her eyes expecting to feel the hard ground rushing up to her instead she felt a warmth on her back and opened her eyes to see bright blue ones staring back at her.

Hehe a cliffhanger! At least it sort of is one! Now remember don't forget to review! Oh and for any Koumi lovers reading this (ok I don't know why a koumi lover would be reading a mimato but anyway) I just wanted to say I'm doing a one-shot Koumi that's pretty cliché but I think it's cute so be prepared! Till next time!


	3. Unwanted Feelings

I am such a faithful updater aren't I? Especially with my extremely busy life! Anyway despite the very disappointing amount of reviews I felt I couldn't let down the readers who _must _be out there somewhere feel disappointed so I updated! Hooray hooray, cheer, cheer! Anyway my next story will be a Michi so if there are any ideas anyone would like to share feel free! So until then folks read, review and enjoy!

Chapter 3- Unwanted Feelings

For a moment Mimi felt she could gaze into those blue eyes forever…that is until she saw who they belonged to. Feeling the colour coming to her cheeks and angry that she was blushing in front of him she shrieked out, "Get your hands off me you stupid boy!" Matt started, looked at her and without further ado dropped her…on the hard, hard ground. She screeched again as she hit the ground looking in horror at the hem of her dress, which was ripped. Getting up again she hurried after Matt who was striding away very fast. "Look what you did! You've only just come back and you've already started terrorising me!"

"It's not my fault you're a clumsy spoilt klutz."

For some reason this didn't annoy Mimi as much as she thought it would though that didn't stop her from answering back just as nastily. "It's not my fault you have such a big ego that it's a surprise you can keep your head up!"

Matt slowed down, for some reason he thought he didn't really mind this sparring with Mimi. It was almost fun in a way. Anyway he thought with a wicked smile he had an advantage not being half as innocent and naïve as she was. He smiled down at her small face and said slowly, "My ego isn't the biggest thing about me." Seeing a confused look on her face slowly being replaced by a furious blush he couldn't resist pushing further. " Catch my drift huh? Anyway being my fiancée and all you'll be able to see for yourself one day right?"

She looked up at him scathingly and replied, "As far as I'm concerned we're not betrothed, we're not friends and I don't even want to give you the distinction of being my enemy! So if you think we're actually going to get married dream on!" Turning around she stomped away leaving Matt to shout, "It would be more like a nightmare really!" while avoiding the sinking feeling in his stomach.

Matt stormed around his room trying to figure his life out. "Basically," he thought. "My parents betrayed and tricked me into coming here and now I'm getting married to my worst mortal enemy." Silent for a moment he pondered this but unbidden came an image of Mimi the day before. Damn but she had grown up! He still couldn't explain why the sight of her then, in her pretty dress with a twinkle in her eye and a smile on her lips had made his heart beat so fast that he felt it would burst. Giving a sigh of frustration he ran a hand through his hair. "What is wrong with me? I'll never allow myself to like her! Never!" But even as he turned away something in his heart told him it might be too late.

Dinner that night was a solemn affair…or at least it would have been if Matt and Mimi hadn't been shooting murderous glances at each other while their parents chatted cheerily apparently oblivious to their children's discomfort. Matt smiled. He remembered years ago how his sloppy eating manners had annoyed Mimi so much and he was willing to bet things hadn't changed now. Ignoring the soupspoon he picked up the bowl and slurped loudly causing Mimi to glance up with a look of disgust. He then started on his peas, slowly and carefully sending them flying with his fork, he gave a grin of delight when one landed in her hair and she shrieked. This silent one-sided warfare went on all dinner until Mimi got up stiffly and walked off.

"Matt go see if she's alright will you dear?" said Mimi's mother.

"Pleasure." Said Matt getting up and following her.

Mimi heard him behind her and tensed. Honestly! Couldn't he leave her alone? What was his problem anyway? It wasn't like she _wanted _to be married to him so he could stop acting so immature towards her! She stopped. The footsteps behind her stopped too and she gave a silent scream. Why didn't he just say something? Unable to take it anymore she whirled around only to see him much, _much _closer then she expected. No matter how much she hated him she couldn't help admitting that he was very handsome. The way his chest filled out his clothes, the way his shining hair was always so perfectly sculpted, the way his icy diamond eyes shone. Pulling her gaze away, she turned, any angry words were forgotten and there was no option but to run, to run to her bedroom and try to understand why her foe could make her feel so tantalisingly good, to try to understand why the hand gripping hers was so soft and warm and most importantly to try and understand why when his head came closer and closer to hers she couldn't push away. It was a pity it was too late to run.

I'm getting obsessed with ending with fluff it's such a perfect way to end! Next chapter be prepared to meet some new characters. As this is a princess story there is plenty of potential for a plot and characters but don't worry the fluff will not leave!

_Chapter preview_

_Mimi couldn't help wondering why Matt was gazing at that other girl. It wasn't as if she was so very pretty anyway! Besides her birthday was an occasion where she should stand out, even to Matt! Getting up she pushed herself to the front of the crowd…_

Interesting? Well not really but you'll see there is A LOT happening in the next chapter.


	4. Birthday Surprise

_Hi everyone! I don't like this chapter that much I find it a little boring but I have plans for the next chapter so I'm sure that will be much longer and more interesting! Also I am soooooooo sorry I was grumpy about AAMD all your kind reviews made me so glad and I love you all! Hehe! Anyway on with the show!_

Chapter 4: Birthday Surprise

Mimi could feel her cheeks heating up in embarrassment as he came closer and closer to her. Inside she was a turmoil of emotions. "What is with this guy?" she thought. "One minute he's chucking peas at me the next he's going too…he's going to kiss me?" She gulped as she felt her eyes hopelessly begin to close and her knees turn to jelly. He shouldn't be looking at her like that in the first place. It should be against the law. He should be thrown in jail. After all wasn't it him that teased her mercilessly and called her names and had hurt her so much? Her eyes flew open. She was Mimi Tachikawa! Princess Mimi Tachikawa! And she was not going to let some boy much less this one use her as a play toy! Barely aware of what she was doing she stepped back and swung her right hand around to hit his cheek with a resounding slap. The hallway echoed. He stopped and stared at her eyes bright, mouth open, hand reaching up to his cheek. Breathing heavily she glared at him "Don't you ever, ever come near me again! Do you understand?"

He was walking towards her; he was going to say something. Picking up her skirts she fled, she wasn't sure she could resist him anymore.

Yamato Ishida was walking frustratedly in the garden raking a hand through his hair. He wasn't sure what had come over him before but that girl sure as hell had no right to slap him like that! In fact considering how hard her slap was he could have been maimed for life. "I should sue her," he muttered. The stars twinkled overhead almost like they were laughing at him "Laugh now stars! You'll see, you'll see! I can make anyone I want kiss me! I can make them crazy about me! She thinks she's so great that spoilt little brat, well I'll bring her down a peg or two." He heard a real voice laughing this time. Turning to the windows his cheeks went scarlet as he saw her head poking out of one of them. "Talking to the stars Ishida? Well you sure are desperate." She pulled her head back in only to push it out again a moment later. "And by the way this particular 'spoilt brat' will never ever fall for you so you can get rid of that illusion." The window closed with a resounding bang, leaving Matt with a determined frown on his face.

"Don't speak too soon Tachikawa. Don't speak too soon."

Yolei opened the curtains happily spilling bright light into the room. Mimi groaned and burrowed under the covers. "Time to get up dear," chirped Yolei happily.

"What are you sounding so joyful about?" grumbled Mimi.

Yolei giggled. "Well for one thing it's a beautiful day."

Mimi's head remained buried. "Sure is."

"And for another it's your…BIRTHDAY!"

Mimi shot up amazed and pulled off the covers. Her eyes shone with excitement. "OMG! Yolei you're right! I actually forgot my birthday!" The glow momentarily faded. "It's all that jerk Ishida's fault." Yolei sweat dropped. "On the other hand even he can't ruin my birthday!" Laughing she sprang out of bed and into the hall way still clad in her pink silk cherry blossom nightgown. She bounded into the throne room ignoring the amused smiles of many. Inside she was still a bit childish but most people couldn't help loving her for it. She threw herself on her parents.

"Muuuuuumy, Daaaaaady! What special day is it?"

Her dad laughed and said with a twinkle in his eye, "I can't think of anything can you my dear?"

"Not a single thing!" replied her mother with a laugh,

"Oh," her father said thoughtfully, "There was…"

"One…"

"Little…"

"Thing.' Her father and mother beamed and hugged her.

"Happy birthday sweetheart! We hope you love your present!" Mimi's eyes were sparkling. She never got sick of her parent's jokes and playfulness but now it was time for the best thing of all! Her super-duper present! She loved the surprise and happiness that flowed through her when she received it. Despite how rich her parents were they still found a perfectly original way to make her happy.

"This year you're officially 16 and so you deserve a very grown up kind of present."

" We have arranged something wonderful for you." Mimi's waited in breathless anticipation.

"You…"

"Will…"

"Be…"

"Having…"

"A date with Prince Yamato Ishida," they chorused together.

Mimi's jaw dropped. In strode Matt looking as elegant and cool as usual. Except this time he was accompanied with a triumphant smirk as if he were saying 'Look I told you didn't I? I get everything _my _way!' Mimi wanted to scream, she wanted to shout and cry and throw a tantrum and bring the house (err the palace) down but she would not, _not _look like a fool in font of that Prince again. So holding her head high she smiled aloofly and surprised the whole court by saying that she would love to go on a date with her fiancée and that she would be down as soon as she got dressed. The conspiring parents grinned furtively at each other; little did their children who _thought that they were so in control_ have any idea what they had in store with them. By the end of this date Matt and Mimi were going to have a hard time denying their feelings for each other.

Outside in the corridor two figures smiled secretly at each other. There was to be another surprise at Mimi's party. A surprise they had a feeling that Mimi was going to like even less then her 'date.' After all it was a surprise to _die for_.

* * *

_Well there you go! Not the greatest chapter but I'll make sure the next one is longer, fluffier and more interesting! Um that's all I have to say for now so see you later!_ _Oh and please review!_


	5. The Best Present Ever

**absolutgirl: **Lol I'm not too patient either. Thanks for the review and hope you enoy this!

**Chilidog: **If you haven't been chased off by the long wait here it is! And lol there is a kiss in it prodded along by you of course!

**Kate: **Here's your fluff. And thanks for your reviews!

**HimeItsukaKitto:** What did your name used to be? I'm sure you've changed it! Lol I hope you enjoy this chapter too you've been such a nice reviewer.

**Eat.Me.:** Thankies! And enjoy!

**Authors Note:(**Next time I'll reply to your reviews in PM)This is the longest chapter I have ever written and I can't believe I managed to get it all out! I hope it's not too confusing because it switches P.O.V. quite often and the scene changes a lot as well. There are 5 main scenes and it tells you when each new one starts (so it's sort of like 5 short chapters rolled into one long one.) It is absolutely FLUFF filled and its also important because it lets them spend time together. I didn't want them just to be BANG deeply in love :).I hope you all enjoy it heaps! (Oh and PLEASE review you don't know how much sweat and toil went into this chapter! Lol)

Chapter 5: Best Present Ever

**Scene I: Setting Off**

Mimi would normally have thrown a fit by now and refused to go. Or she would thrown on the ugliest dress she could find and steeled herself to be disagreeable all day. But today things were different. Yolei's voice was still ringing in her ears and she was determined to make this work. Carefully pushing aside her elegant, expensive frocks she found a knothole in the back of the cupboard. Carefully she inserted her ring in and turned. With a small click the lock released revealing a much more interesting wardrobe. Smiling Mimi sat back and took her pick.

Matt paced the gardens outside confused. He was confused as to why he had almost kissed Mimi that other day, he was confused as to how he could hate her and yet kind of like her at the same time, he was confused as to why he had asked her (well sort of) out on a date and he was confused that she was taking so long to dress. Suddenly a young purple haired girl ran up to him blushing furiously.

"F-for you sir," she managed to stammer, breathless as she shoved the note (written on pink flowery paper) into his hand.

"Gee, I wonder whom this is from," he thought sarcastically. As he opened it a faint scent of her reached his nostrils and he felt his muscles tighten. "Quit it," he said to himself. "Just because she happens to smell like my favourite flower is no reason to get all jumpy." At the same time he wondered if the elusive scent had become his favourite before or after he met Mimi…

Shoving the thought aside, he read the note and frowned. Why on earth would she want to meet him by the stables? Why not here out in the open? A suspicious feeling entered his body. She was planning something.

Looking in the mirror, Mimi smoothed down her hair and admitted the effect. Turning she appraised the side on view while still experimenting with various hairstyles. Just then Yolei burst in, breathless and red.

"I gave him the note Mimi!"

Mimi turned her head sharply, "And…?"

"Well I saw him walking towards there and that's all. He didn't say anything but I think he was a little apprehensive."

"No matter," replied Mimi uninterestedly. "As long as he's awed by the way I look that's fine."

"So?" she added pointedly after a few seconds. "How do I look?"

Yolei laughed. "I didn't think I needed to tell you that Mimi! You look gorgeous! Positively amazing!"

"You don't think I'm coming on too strong then?" asked Mimi worriedly. Yolei's forehead crinkled as she examined her then she smiled again. "Even if you are darling he couldn't possible mind!"

Giggling Mimi opened the trapdoor under her rug. "See you later Yolei! Keep your fingers crossed for me!"

"Course I will Mimi! And you! You be careful!"

The trapdoor closed behind her and with a sigh Yolei pulled the rug across it. Surely two young teenagers (royalty or not) gallivanting around together without an escort was a recipe for trouble? Smoothing back her bangs she stepped outside and locked the door. She'd be keeping her fingers; toes, arms and anything else possible crossed too hoping that everything would be all right.

As Mimi walked down the dark steps, a burning torch grasped firmly in her hand, she wondered what surprises the day had in store for her. Coughing as dust motes danced around her she felt around the ceiling for the trapdoors exit. Putting the torch in a nearby bracket she felt her fingers close around a cold metal ring. She gave a triumphant tug, resulting in a loud creak and a whoosh of air as it entered the passageway. Grabbing onto the edge Mimi pulled herself up until at last she was deposited onto the dusty floor of the stable. Grateful for the absence of horse dung she picked her way across the ground and peeked through a crack in the door. There stood Matt looking as cool and unconcerned as ever. With a smirk Mimi pushed open the door and walked outside. She'd give him something to get hot and bothered about for a change.

Matt looked across when he heard the stable door opening and his jaw dropped. Literally. A moment before he would've admitted that Mimi was kind of cute, OK maybe pretty, yeah so she was a bit beautiful but now…man was she hot! He didn't even know princesses had clothes like these! She was wearing an oh-so-short skirt and long brown cowboyish boots that laced up at the side. On her upper half she had a small tight white top with a flag on it that stopped just short of her stomach. Her hair, brown and flowing hung gracefully to her shoulders with little stars in it that caught the light. Her makeup was a lot lighter then the first time he had seen her and all in all he was astounded.

"So," said Mimi pointedly after giving him what she thought was sufficient time to gawp.

"So what?" he answered stupidly still staring at her short skirt. Mimi rolled her eyes impatiently. "So what do you have planned for this date? It had better be something good! I've come to expect the best for my birthday. And you're no exception. Actually seeing how you practically stole my present I should get double from you!"

Matt's sharp retort was cut off when he realised with a gulp that he had nothing planned for their so-called date. He had been so caught up in thinking about his _feelings _that he had completely nothing to do. But he couldn't possibly tell that to Mimi, he shuddered as he imagined it. When she was through with him all that would be left were his smoking shoes. Trying to keep his calm he glanced around for inspiration. His gaze alighted upon the stables. Without thinking he said, "Well first we're going horse riding."

Mimi raised an eyebrow. "Horse riding?"

"Exactly."

**Scene II- Horse Riding**

"You have no idea how to horse ride do you?" asked Mimi dryly.

"Of-course-I-do," answered Yamato in between breaths.

"Of _course _you do. And the reason you can't even get on the horse is?"

Matt stopped his futile efforts and glared up at Mimi perched primly on her horse. " It's just a very tall horse that's all." Mimi raised an eyebrow. "It is!" he carried on defensively. "And _you're_ not very helpful either!"  
Mimi smirked. "Fine then. We'll swap horses." Sliding gracefully off her chestnut mare, she put a foot in the stirrup and swung on to the white stallion. "There you go little Mattie baby. You can ride the itty bitty mare."

Swearing under his breath Matt attempted to climb on the mare…and promptly fell off. At this Mimi burst out laughing. Matt just glowered at her. "I don't even know why you wanted to go horse riding if you don't even know how!" she said still giggling. Matt stood up and brushed the grass and twigs from his shirt. "Ha, ha. Very funny. Lets all laugh at poor defenceless Matt just because he never learnt to horse ride." Mimi shook her head indulgently and slid of her horse again. "Look how about we send this mare home and you share the stallion with me?"

"W-what?" Shaking her head, Mimi slapped the chestnut on the rump and watched her gallop across the fields in the direction of the palace.

"She'll know where to go," said Mimi briskly. "They have some sort of homing instinct. Now come on. Just put you foot here and swing the other leg over." For a moment Matt looked hesitant.

"How do I know you won't let me fall?" For a moment there was no answer and then she looked at him

"You'll just have to trust me won't you?"

Tentatively Matt placed his hand in hers, and climbed on the horse. Deftly she swung up behind him. It felt kind of weird having her small arms encircle his waist to hold the reins. Not sure what to say he stared up at the sky.

"Thanks," he managed finally. He couldn't see her face but he was sure she was smiling. "How did you learn to horse ride so well?" he asked as the stallion continued mildly trotting through the countryside.

"Lessons." She replied simply. "Along with free time and practice of course. I've always enjoyed it. The horse we're riding now (his name's Snowfire) he's one of my favourites. I've known him since he was a foal." There was really affection in her voice as she spoke and smoothed down the white mane of the horse. Matt found himself wishing she'd smooth down his hair as well. He caught himself just in time. "I can't possibly be feeling jealous of a horse!" he thought. "Actually I can't possibly be feeling jealous at all!"

"What did you say?" enquired Mimi.

Did he speak out loud? _Oh damn_. "Nothing! Nothing at all! I was just saying what nice hands you-I mean what nice hooves you have. I mean not you! The horse of course! Because horses have hooves and humans have hands because, heh, that's the way things are you know. Otherwise the horses would be riding us and we'd be crawling around the ground and-and…it wouldn't be very normal." He finished his rambling laughing nervously. There was silence from behind him, before Mimi said.

"Why don't you ride behind for a while? It'll be good practice and it might get your mind off…whatever you were thinking about."

Mentally groaning as they swapped places he tried not to think about her hair, and how silky it was compared to the horse's mane, and how he wanted too run his hands th- He stopped. The last thing he needed was Mimi asking him why his hands were in her hair rather then-

"Um Matt?" said Mimi who was looking at him oddly. "Why are your hands near my butt?"

_Shit. It was going to be a long day._

**Scene III- The Picnic**

"I can't believe you didn't bring lunch."

"Hey don't blame me! If you didn't make me meet you near the stable-"

"Which was actually very convenient for you because we were going (snort) horse riding-"

"And you spend so long dressing just to impress me-"

"And since you're such a conceited, pompous jerk-Hey wait a minute! I was not dressing to impress you!"

"And it's not my fault there's no lunch!" They stopped breathing heavily each avoiding the others eyes.

"Well then Mr. Genius I suppose we can eat grass like Snowfire. Either that or we can lie here on the ground and STARVE!"

"Or we could eatthose apples off that tree." Mimi shot up and looked around.

"Where?"

"Right there. In front of your eyes. Oh look even Snowfire seems to have found one." But it seemed Mimi's hunger had taken priority 1in her mind because she didn't seem to register Matt's sarcasm.

"Pick some for me. Nice rosy, red ones."

"Excuse me?" asked Matt incredulously. "Pick some _for you?"_

"Well," said Mimi shrugging her slim shoulders. "You might as well. I mean you can hardly expect me to reach them." Mumbling Matt walked over to the tree and started picking apples. Mimi massaged her legs as she stared at him. When the sun shone down at a certain angle on his hair it made it look very shiny, sort of like the gold bars her father kept locked up tight. And his eyes…when they were angry they seemed to go all icy blue but right now…they were the exact blue of the lake near where they were sitting. How could eyes be that blue? And how could…Oh. My. God. Was that his chest? Mimi felt her cheeks heating up as she stared at the now exposed top half of Matt. She could only suppose that his shirt had been restricting him from picking apples (that or he was doing this to make her embarrassed but she didn't want to consider that option) because he had blatantly discarded it near the tree. Mimi chanced a quick glance at his face. He seemed absorbed enough. Letting her gaze stray down again, Mimi stared happily while a dreamy look came into her eye.

_10 minutes later_

Mimi jumped up with a start as someone dropped an apple on her head. "Look Mimi, if you wanted to admire me all you had to do was ask. I'm not selfish. I know I have to share this gorgeous body around." For a moment Mimi was speechless and then her eyes started to sparkle in anger.

"What are you saying-are you implying that I-how could you even suppose-it's a horror to think-" Matt cut off her ramblings with a hand over her mouth.

"It's ok Mimi I understand. What girl _wouldn't _want to look at me?"

Mimi gawped at him again (though this time in disbelief.) "Oh I see. Make way everyone, stand clear, this is a dangerous are. Matt Ishida's ego coming through now."

"That's right Mimi just admit it and you'll feel be-Hey! What are you saying?"

Mimi smirked. "Good to know that your ego is not affecting your hearing _too_ much." For a moment it looked like there was going to be another argument but then Mimi saw a devilish twinkle in Matt's eye.

"M-matt? What are you thinking of? Now, now don't do anything-rash Matt. You wouldn't want to spoil this wonderful day."

Matt walked towards her casually. "Do you remember the first time we met when we were smaller Mimi? And I…pushed you into the pond."

For a moment Mimi forgot her fear and looked indignant. "Of course I do! And I was in such a pretty dress too! I was so angry at you Yamato Ishida!"

Matt simply grinned. "Aw Mimi, you know I only did it because you looked hot!"

Mimi raised an eyebrow, "In what sense of the word exactly…" her voice trailed off as he approached.

"And the fact is you're looking kind of hot _again_." And before Mimi had time to say 'Oh no' he had scooped her up and thrown her (for the second time in her life) into the lake. As she surfaced spluttering she glared daggers at him. Matt was nearly in hysterics. "You should have seen your face! And then when you came out of the water!" He did a very bad imitation of what looked like a fish tryingto go tothe toilet. "So you find it funny do you?" asked a disgruntled Mimi. "Well then laugh your heart out!" And before _he _could say 'What?' she had grabbed his foot and dragged him into the water. As he gasped and spit Mimi giggled. "Now who looks like that hmm Matt?" she taunted annoyingly splashing him with water.

Neither of them noticed Snowfire break his tether and gallop off…and neither of them would have cared if they had. They were having too much fun.

Not that _they _would admit that.

**Scene IV- Lost**

Matt looked at the setting sun worriedly. How could the day have gone so fast without them noticing? He looked back, Mimi was still dancing among the tree, painfully unaware that anything was wrong. How was he supposed to tell her anyway? It was his entire fault he knew that. He couldn't expect Mimi to have arranged transport home OR paid attention to where they were going. OK he'd just have to tell her calmly and subtly, make it seem like everything was fine and this wasn't really a disaster. Walking up to her he took a deep breath and said…

"Mimi we're lost." For a minute there was silence when she simply stared at him, hazel eyes wide. Then her face went pale and she sunk onto a tree stump. "Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no, no. This is not happening. I refuse to believe this is happening."

Matt scratched his head, "Err it's happening."

She got up and glared at him, "This is all your fault mister! Thanks to you my birthday is ruined, my gift is ruined and even my part is ruined!"

Matt's heart sank guiltily but still that didn't mean she had to stand there and insult him! "Well I'm sorry ok?" he muttered. "But I did think you were having a good time." Unbidden a thought sprang into his mind. "_I was." _Pushing it away he looked up only to see her angry face backing him into a tree. "Now you listen here buddy boy, you will get us out of this mess just like you got us into it! Do-you-understand?" She gave him a vehement poke with each word.

Matt sighed and turned around. Suddenly everything seemed pointless.

"Yeah. Whatever."

Mimi blinked. "Um Matt? What happened?"

"Nothing k'? I'm sorry you had a lousy time and I'm sorry about your party and getting lost. I know I'm a loser, fine."

Mimi looked at his hunched shoulders and felt a twinge of pity rise up inside her. "Matt…? I'm sorry too."

Matt turned around slowly, "For what?"

"For being so pig-headed and selfish. I had a wonderful time today." She walked forward and squeezed his hand. "Really."

Matt smiled, teeth flashing in the dusky light. "I'm glad." Then to his surprise Mimi began to pull him along. "Where are we going?" he asked jogging to keep up.

"To the beach of course!" she replied mischievously.

"I've always wanted to sleep on the sand."

Matt could only gape as she dragged him along.

**Scene V- Skipping Stones**

Matt stood by the ocean staring out at the distant waves while the little ripples spread along the sand. The moonlight shone down making a beautiful streak through the water and distantly the stars twinkled. He needed to get away for a while. Away from Mimi and away from these troubling feelings. Picking up a stone in his hand he set it skipping across the water.

_Bounce, bounce, bounce_

He smiled. Skipping stones had always been a favourite pastime of his, and there was something magical about watching the stone skim over the water in the moonlight. Grinning slightly he picked up another stone, if the others could hear his thoughts now! They'd probably think he was going all girly on them. Suddenly a voice from behind him said "What are you doing?" 

He jumped and turned around, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw it was only Mimi. He turned back again and threw the stone.

_Bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce_

He smiled triumphantly. One more and he would have a new record. He felt her step closer to him and tried to stop the blood from rushing to his cheeks.

"What do want?" he asked shortly.

"Are you skipping stones?" Her voice replied laced with a hint of curiosity.

"Err, well yeah." He could think of nothing else to say and yet for some reason he didn't want silence to envelop them again. Urged on by some unseeable force he asked, "Do you want me to teach you?"

Looking back he was rewarded with the sight of her eyes lighting up and a muffled squeak escaping from her lips. "Oh yes! I've always wanted to know how to do this!" She stepped up so their arms were almost touching and he had to fight to make himself not brush into her. Bending down she picked up a smooth pebble and looked at him expectantly.

"Well, um you sort of spin it…" his voice trailed off lamely as he sent the stone skipping in demonstration. She gave a sigh of admiration and tried to copy the hand movement. The stone did a feeble little flop and then fell in the water. Disappointed she picked another stone and tried again. This one promptly sank. Trying to hold back his laughter at the look on her face he moved forward. Taking her hand in his he carefully guided it through the motion. Looking up he noticed her staring at him with a timid expression, almost as if she were seeing him for the first time. Immediately he let go of her hand, a pink tinge appeared on her cheeks and she quickly looked back at the ocean.

He watched her biting her lip in concentration, eyes crinkled up in a fiercely determined kind of way. He watched the look of glee on her face as the stone skipped once on the water, heard her laugh of pleasure as the next one skipped twice.

Something deep inside him welled up, a feeling so powerful he was almost scared. He pushed it away angrily. This wasn't right! He should walk away now before it was too late! But a part of him knew he couldn't leave, an even smaller part knew he didn't _want _too. He turned back and was surprised to see she had sat down on the sand, with her chin in her hands. With a moments hesitation he sat down beside her. For a while it was quiet, but a different kind of quietness, more peaceful then many they had shared before. After a while she lifted her hand and pointed to the sky.

"What do you see?" she asked shyly.

He followed the graceful arc of her arm longingly. "Snap out of it!" he told himself. Looking up he stared at the night sky. What was up there anyway?

"Stars," he replied stupidly.

She swatted his arm playfully. "No silly! What shapes? Stars make shapes too you know just like clouds."

"So what?" he asked. _To tell the truth he'd rather look at her._

"So it's fun! At least I think it is. I've never camped out before." His look was incredulous.

"What? Never?"

She didn't meet his eyes as she answered. "It's not that great being a princess you know. There's more to me then money and fancy clothes it's just no one really cares. As long as I'm safe and well cared for they think it's enough. They don't realize that I need more then that. They think that if they give me jewellery and pretty dresses and cute pets it's all right! All my life I've been trapped inside a palace, trapped with everything a girl could want. Sometimes I just don't understand why the parents who give me so much…can't give me my freedom."

Matt said nothing. This was too much. He didn't want to know about her life, he didn't want to feel sorry for her and understand her and become closer to her. Most of all he didn't want to be another thing that was forced on her, one more aspect of her 'perfect life' that she had no control of because even as he told himself he didn't care, somehow… he did.

Her fingertip brushed his and the reasonable side of him said to pull away. Yet since when had that side even been in control? Grabbing her hand he pulled her out into the ocean. She screamed as the cold waves hit her and then threw Matt a deadly look. " No one ruins my clothes Ishida. _No one_." The moon appeared again casting a ray of light directly across Mimi. Matt looked at her, hair whipping in the wind, face set, wet clothes sticking to her body like a second skin, he gulped. Mimi came charging at him splashing water as she ran. The salty sea spray hit his face causing him to close his eyes and gasp. Mimi of course took the opportunity to push him into the waves where he fell with a thud on his b- (ahem unmentionables). He gasped again as the cold water soaked his body.

"MIMI!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

Her voice came to him over the water. "Fair is fair Ishida."

Jumping up he plunged after her, blonde hair dripping off his forehead. With a little squeal of terror Mimi ran farther coming to rest near the sand, out of breath and panting. Laughing now he ran up to grab her while she put two hands on his chest to push him firmly away.

He couldn't tell how it happened. Only one minute they were playing and the next his hand had covered hers on his chest and she was looking up at him startled. This is a bad idea said his common sense. But right now he knew he couldn't stop this. Oh hell! He didn't want to stop this. No sane guy would!

And so slowly he lowered his head to her, closing the final distance until his lips touched hers. To his surprise she didn't pull away. Instead she leant into him, while he tilted her head back to deepen the kiss. As he did so he threw the pebblethat had somehow ended up in hisright hand. He heard it behind him.

_Bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce_

He smiled into the kiss. A new record.

* * *

Hi everyone! Now truthfully how was that?Did you find it too confusing to read because if you did just mention it. I know the writing style might have changed quite often because I did all these parts seperately and actually I did them backwards. So if there are little mistakes it's because I forgot to change something. Did you know Part V was going to be a one shot? Then I changed my mind and tweaked it to fit in here instead! So anyway questions, comments, blatant praise (hehe) please mention it in a review! Anywayz hope you all enjoyed my longest chapter ever and the next one will be up soon because (thisis the surprising bit) it's finished! So the sooner you R&R the sooner you get the next chappie! 

Here's a preview! 

_The king rubbed a hand across his forehead. "What about that maid she's always talking too? The one with the purple hair?"_

_The queen's face darkened. "She's gone."_

Yes finally the plot thickens in the next chapter...Till next time folks! 

Crystal 


	6. New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Digimon I would not be sitting here writing half rated stories about it, instead I would be reclining in my mansion being fed MnMs and having my personal maid do my errands. As it is I spend half my life doing chores and the other half studying with a tiny bit of time squeezed in for recreation and...what was the point again? Oh yes. I do _not _own Digmon.

**Authors Note: **O.K. Well the plot is starting (or thickening) in this chapter. So at the end there will be heaps of unanswered questions that only I can reveal to you! Muahahaha! Lol. So go on then. You may begin reading now.

Chapter 6: New Beginnings

The red head stared out at the sunset while behind her the brown haired boy paced angrily. "It wasn't supposed to happen like this Sora! They were meant to be back by now." The girl turned to him, her calm face contrasting sharply with his angry demeanour. "I know Taichi but it is a minor inconvenience."

"Minor? Minor? How can you even _begin _to call it minor when all our plans have come to nothing? And we still have to pay our so called helpers even though they didn't _do _anything."

The girl still looked untroubled. "You don't seem to understand the concept. As long as we do as we're told everything will be fine. So what if things did not go as planned? We simply receive new instructions, that's all."

The boy's face softened. "I suppose. Do you know Sora I don't like this."

" Like what?" her voice was suddenly harsh.

"Doing this. It doesn't seem right somehow. And the princess we've never even met her! Do you think it is really proper to work towards-"?

Sora cut him off sharply. "It doesn't matter whether we like it or it feels right or anything. The point is we have to do this job. It's not like we have a choice in the matter Tai. We got embroiled in this far too long ago to back out now." Sighing the boy turned away. "You're telling me."

The girl laid a hand on his arm and spoke more gently, "Once this is done, we'll be free Tai. And we'll be leading much better lives, as we deserve too."

His brown eyes looked up at her uneasily. " _Do _we deserve to Sora? Really and truly?"

The girl turned away. She had no answer.

* * *

Mimi emerged from the shower feeling much cleaner and very refreshed. As she glanced out the window she thought she got a glimpse of blonde hair, straining her eyes she realised it was just the gardener. She shook her head. What was wrong with her? And yet after last night…it was all too much. Mimi didn't even want to begin thinking about what had happened. Wrapping her head in a towel she opened her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm just so confused. I don't know what to say or do anymore and I just want to stay in my room and never come out_. _Yesterday I had the most wonderful, day ever. It was the best birthday present I could receive and yet somehow at the same time the worst. _

_Yamato Ishida. What does he mean to me? I know that when he's near me now my heart starts to beat fast, my hands go all sweaty and I begin to turn scarlet. But doesn't that happen with any good-looking boy? This doesn't mean anything deeper right? Because I don't think I could stand it if I began to fall in lo-_

_I mean grow fond of him. After all I am supposed to hate him. Detest him even because he's the boy that decided he could just come in, marry me and take the throne. The boy who was always rude and inconsiderate to me and acted like I was a spoilt brat (which I most definitely was NOT.)_

_Yet yesterday, I had so much fun with him. I thought maybe it was just the fact that we were doing nice things and he was being a little different…but then I realised that I just enjoyed being with him. I'm scared diary. It isn't supposed to be like this. It's out of my control now and I don't know where things are heading. All I do know is that I'll never forget the way he kissed me last night._

_Never._

* * *

The king and queen stared at each other troubled. They had been so sure that when Mimi and Yamato came home everything would be explained. They had been so sure that the couple would finally admit that they liked each other, that something had _happened _on their day out. But all that had occurred was that Matt had disappeared into the gardens and Mimi had locked herself in her room. 

"She's not eating," said the queen finally, breaking the long silence. The king looked up surprised. "The food trays have been brought up to her three times and she sent it away again each time. She won't even let anyone in."

The king rubbed a hand across his forehead. "What about that maid she's always talking too? The one with the purple hair?"

The queen's face darkened. "She's gone." This time the king's face was shocked.

"Gone? What do you mean gone? Kitchen maids, don't just vanish."

"We're still trying to figure it out. Apparently she saw Mimi off yesterday but she was gone before lunchtime. No one has any idea what has happened."

"But does Mimi know-?" Started the king beginning to rise from his chair. Gently the queen restrained him.

"She's already not eating! What more do you want to put on the poor child's shoulders? That her best friend has gone missing without a trace? For goodness sake! I'll not have her going into consumption!"

The king drew a long breath. "Where is Yamato?"

"Still in the gardens. He's been walking there all morning."

The king stood up, while all traces of tiredness fell off him like a cloak. "Right this is what we're going to do. You my dear will go up and talk to Mimi, while I deal with Yamato. Then I'm going to have a little talk with the kitchen staff about evaporating maids." His manner was brusque and the queen stood up with a small smile on her face.

"Just as you say of course Arthur. Except I just have to go take a peek at the new maid."

Her husband's eyebrows shot up right into his hair. "The new maid?"

"Of course. The one sent to replace Yolei."

The king's face was grim. "On second thoughts, why don't I come with you?"

* * *

Yamato ran a hand through his hair distractedly. Every now and then he would glance up at the windows of the palace, at one set of windows in particular and once he thought he had seen a movement. But the next second it was gone and all he could do was resume his pacing. He didn't know how long he had been walking up and down, all he knew was he didn't want to stop. Stopping would mean he'd have to think about everything that happened, about last night, about _her. _He wanted his life the way it had been before. Then there had been no unknown equations, nothing strange or out of the ordinary, everything worked out the way he wanted it to. If something happened and he didn't like it he could snap his fingers and it was gone. But he knew that wouldn't work now. His discomfort concerned a living, breathing person and more then that a person he was actually beginning to lo-

Grow fond of. It was too much really. He remembered when he was a little boy, he would just crawl into his parents' lap and they would make it all better. He couldn't do that now; he couldn't hide or pretend nothing had happened. He had to be brave and strong now. A prince representing his country, a prince giving away his heart, a prince with the weight of a thousand souls resting on his every decision…a prince that was after all quite young and not yet a man. Something warm and wet trickled down his cheeks and he closed his eyes and wondered why on earth he was crying…

* * *

A young boy stared up at the sky searchingly. High above a red flare shot into the sky and exploded whilst its brilliant sparks cascaded down in the midnight sky. For a moment the boy stared. Admiring the beauty or waiting for something more who could tell? But the next minute he clicked softly and a horse as black as the shadows emerged from beneath a tree. "Come on Midnight," said the boy softly. "It's time we were on our way to the palace."

* * *

_So who is this mysterious young boy? Where is Yolei? Who are Tai and Sora? When and Mimi and Matt going to realise their feelings for each other? Who is the new maid? Why is there is a piece of macaroni stuck to my t-shirt? All these questions and more may be answered next time! So stick around folks! _

_Hugs and Kisses!_

_Crystal_


End file.
